


His to Command

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Established Relationship, HP: EWE, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, POV Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Sexual Experimentation, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's new hobby provides some interesting inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His to Command

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted an appropriately dramatic title to go with the prompt, and I had fun browsing through D/s romance titles trying to find one that I could stomach. ;) In the end, [this fantasy m/m/f title](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18046079-hers-to-command) was the winner. 
> 
> Oodles of thanks to capitu and fantasyfiend09 for looking this over for me! ♥
> 
> written for the 2016 [dracotops_harry](http://dracotops-harry.livejournal.com/314670.html) fest on livejournal.

"How's that? Can you see anything? Is it too tight?"

Harry opened his eyes and attempted to see through the smooth, black cloth. All he saw was inky darkness. 

"Nope. It's perfect." He smiled at Draco...or at least at where he thought Draco was standing. A flutter of excitement went through Harry as he fully processed that this was really happening. Part of him had been worried that he'd find the blindfold oppressive instead of sexy, but his lack of sight was almost freeing. It made him feel daring and powerful.

Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair in a familiar nervous gesture, and Harry did his best to look reassuring through the blindfold. He and Draco had always had a brilliant sex life, but this was the first time they'd ever tried something like this. It wasn't that Harry was bored—far from it—but once Harry got an idea in his head, it was hard to get it out. 

It was all Hermione's fault, really. Or maybe it was Ron's. After all, he was the one who had made Hermione promise that the only books she'd bring with her on their joint tropical vacation would be the kind that involved no thinking whatsoever. She'd capitulated, albeit reluctantly, so when Harry finished up with his Quidditch magazines, the only other thing for him to read on the beach were Hermione's newly acquired romance novels. 

They were awful, with ridiculous titles and dramatically posed covers. The plots were flimsy at best, the writing was florid, and Harry had never realised just how many euphemisms for the male anatomy one could come up with. Harry couldn't stop reading them. 

Hermione found herself similarly, unwillingly, entranced. Ron and Draco both found it endlessly amusing, but Harry and Hermione were far too busy reading and cackling and occasionally fanning themselves (mostly from the heat of the Caribbean sun, of course) to pay them any mind. 

When they'd returned to England, they kept up their embarrassing habit. They branched out to other genres and read Muggle and wizarding novels alike. Swapping books meant they saved money, and it was fun sneaking away with Hermione for lunch and picking apart their latest read. Harry read about Princesses carrying on secret affairs with their handmaidens, Auror partners falling in love as they hunted Dark Wizards, and pirates lusting after fair lads and maidens both.

His most recent read had involved a Dom on a quest for his perfect submissive. It had been just as ridiculous as the rest, but Harry found himself reading the inventive sex scenes with bated breath, instead of flipping past them like he usually did. When the Dom ordered his love interest to kneel at his feet, Harry pictured himself on his knees before Draco. Desire pooled in his gut every time he imagined that look of cool control on Draco's face, and he knew this idea was worth exploring.

Draco had readily agreed to some light experimentation, though he had teased Harry mercilessly when he'd heard where Harry had gotten the idea. 

Despite all that, Harry could still tell Draco was a little nervous. Their pasts were troubled at best, and Harry knew that Draco was anxious about bringing up bad memories. Harry had promised to be careful and to let Draco know if anything went wrong. It didn't feel like anything would go wrong though. Kneeling on the bed in front of Draco, blindfolded and naked, Harry felt invincible.

He continued to feel invincible as he slunk sexily down the bed, right up until he tumbled off of it and onto the floor. 

Harry distantly registered Draco's calling out his name in warning, but it was too late. He hit the hardwood with a loud crack, his head bouncing off the floorboards and stunning him still. Slowly, he rolled onto his back and tried to blink the darkness away, momentarily terrified that he'd gone blind...until he remembered the blindfold. 

Fuck, he was an idiot. He'd been too focused on showing off for Draco, lowering himself onto all fours and crawling forward to display the curve of his back and arse. Harry had completely forgotten to consider the size of the bed, and take into account the fact that they did not have an infinite amount of mattress.

The blindfold slid off his face, and Harry winced at the sudden flood of light. Draco was kneeling above him, looking more than a little concerned, as he asked if Harry was all right.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry groaned. "Only hurt my head. And my ego."

Draco nodded and helped him back onto the bed, smiling tightly as he settled Harry back against the pillows. 

"Maybe we should leave blindfolds to the more coordinated?" Draco teased, though Harry could hear the faintest undercurrent of anxiety beneath the light tone.

Harry sighed. "Maybe. But don't think I'm giving up that easy. There are still loads more things we can try."

Draco crawled up onto the bed and settled himself between Harry's spread legs. Harry's prick noticed that they were both still naked and began to perk up at Draco's proximity.

"Anything potentially dangerous?"

"Of course. That's half the fun."

"Gryffindors." Draco didn't sound nearly as scornful as he'd probably meant to. "How's your head? That was quite the crack."

Draco's fingers began to dance over the insides of Harry's thighs, making his heart race. "Pretty sore, but I think I'll live. I could probably use some cheering up though." Harry's throat was dry from desire, his voice escaping in low, breathy tones.

"Oh? Maybe I should take care of you." Draco's face was inches away from Harry's now hard cock. His words were a hot caress against the fevered skin, and Harry only managed a garbled moan in response.

Draco opened his mouth, and Harry slid into the burning pleasure. This first experiment may not have turned out as slick as it had in Harry's imagination, but all in all, Harry was counting it as a win. There was always next time.

........................................

"On your knees."

Harry's stomach flipped as he dropped the floor. He looked up at Draco with what he hoped was an obedient expression. Draco's face was a mask of control. His crossed arms emphasised the muscles in his biceps, and his shoulder-wide stance made him seem solid and imposing. He was wearing the heavy black robes he wore when making potions at work, and they only added to his commanding presence. So far, it was going even better than Harry had imagined.

"I want you to pull me out." Draco's voice brooked no argument, not that Harry felt inclined to give him one. It wasn't exactly a hardship.

He reached inside the robes, parting the fabric to extract Draco's erection. Draco was already hard, and a tempting drop of precome pearled at the tip. Harry leaned in to lick it off.

"Did I say you could do that?"

"No, sir." The word felt awkward on his tongue, and Draco's lip twitched. Draco hadn't been convinced that Harry should call him anything other than Draco, but Harry had thought it wouldn't feel like a scene if there wasn't something to differentiate. Now, though, he was beginning to wonder if Draco had a point.

"That's what I thought." Draco voice had the slightest waver, not quite as steely as his earlier tone. "You're only supposed to do what you're told. Can you do that? Can you be good for me?"

Harry nodded. Yeah, he could be good. He wanted to be good. His mouth watered at the thought of pleasing Draco.

"I need you to say it."

"Yes, I can be good for you, sir."

Draco bit his lip and looked up at the ceiling. Harry could tell he was fighting off a smile, and he huffed in annoyance. 

"Is something funny, sir?" 

Draco burst out laughing. 

"Merlin, I'm sorry, Harry, but I can't," Draco wheezed, as he doubled over with laughter. "I can't take any of this seriously with you calling me sir. It's too ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous about it?" Harry knew it was irrational to feel so offended, but it felt like a slight against his abilities.

"All I can think about is Hogwarts and you mouthing off to Snape. It's terribly unsexy."

Harry frowned. "I'm naked on my knees, willing to do whatever you tell me to, and all you can think about is _Snape_."

"I'm sorry. It's just so wrong for you to be calling me sir. Sir is for professors and uptight Ministry officials."

"But not for uptight boyfriends?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I told you I would try all of this out, but as much as I enjoy the idea of you obeying my every command, I can't stay in character if you call me sir. It's too unbelievable."

Harry sighed. "Fine. No 'sirs' then."

"Did you still want to…" Draco gestured vaguely down at his groin.

"No," Harry pouted. "The mood's gone."

Draco nodded, expression contrite. "Do you want to watch one of your movies and fool around on the sofa?"

"Trying to make me feel better, are you?"

"I'll even watch Star Wars, if you want." That pulled a genuine smile from Harry. Harry loved Star Wars, but Draco had never gotten the appeal of the first trilogy. It was probably Harry's fault. They'd started off watching more recent releases, and now Draco couldn't get past the unimpressive graphics. Draco must really want to make it up to him.

"Deal. But I'm not giving up on this until we've found something that works." At this point, it had become an issue of pride. Harry wasn't going to be defeated by Snape and a blindfold.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

........................................

"Alright, I've got silk rope, some scarves, our old school ties, and padded handcuffs. Plus we could always use magic if you wanted to. I wasn't sure which you would prefer." Draco furrowed his brow as he surveyed his haul of restraints. Harry bit back a smile. Draco was so adorable when he was nervous. Of course, given how their last two attempts at supplementing their sex life had gone, Draco was well within his rights to feel a little anxious.

Harry took in his options, weighing the different possibilities. If this went well, maybe they'd have a chance to try them all out eventually. 

"If I choose the school ties, is it going to make you think of Snape again?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Get on the bed, Harry."

Harry obeyed, laying down on his back in the middle of the bed. "Do you want my hands together right above my head, or spread out to either side?"

Draco cocked his head, and his gaze trailed thoughtfully over their headboard. "Spread apart, I think."

Wordlessly, Harry moved his arms into position. Draco pulled two of the school ties from the pile of bindings. The ends of the smooth fabric trailed over Harry's arm as Draco looped the tie around the bedpost, raising goose bumps in its wake. Harry's heart sped up as Draco secured him. He was glad they'd decided to try this next. 

When Harry had initially brought up this particular kink, Draco had been against it. The idea of being bound was so unappealing for him, and he had a hard time believing that it was something Harry wanted. It had taken several long conversations before Draco believed that it was something that Harry was genuinely interested in. Once he accepted that, it didn't take long for Harry to get Draco to admit how arousing he found the idea of tying Harry up. 

Harry hadn't been sure that he'd love it, but there was a flutter in his stomach at just the thought, and he'd been curious to see where that led. Now, with his arms splayed out, and his wrists lashed to the bed frame, he knew it had been the right call. There was something thrilling and satisfying about being held here at Draco's mercy.

"How is that? Is it too tight? Too loose?"

Harry pulled at the bindings, testing their strength and comfort. There was a little give, but his wrists stayed firmly looped to the headboard. 

"It's perfect."

Draco smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Harry's lips before stripping naked. Harry was filled with the overwhelming urge to touch all the flawless skin being revealed, an urge no doubt magnified by the fact that his arms were very much incapacitated. He suppressed a groan, wondering how in the world he was going to survive this, when he was already desperate to put his hands on Draco.

Harry widened his legs to make room for Draco on the bed, and Draco smiled down at him, clearly pleased. His cool fingers slid up Harry's calves and the insides of his thighs, making Harry wriggle and squirm under the tickling pressure.

"None of that now, Harry. You're supposed to stay still for me."

"You never said anything about staying still," Harry argued, even as heat sparked up his spine at the casual command in Draco's words.

"What do you think the ties were for?"

Harry tugged at the ties again, their hold still strong. "Yeah, but that's just my arms. You didn't say anything else about the rest of me."

Draco lowered his lips to Harry's skin. Warmth trailing over Harry's skin as Draco's tongue caressed Harry's outer thigh, the top of his knee, the jut of his ankle bone. It seemed like Harry was feeling each touch more acutely, as if not having the use of his hands had somehow heightened his sensitivity.

"I guess next time I'll have to tie down your legs, too."

Harry's foot twitched and his cock throbbed at the image. The thought of being completely tied down and helpless, unable to stop Draco from doing whatever he wanted to him, had his head spinning. 

"You like that idea, don't you?" Draco murmured against his skin, lips skimming over Harry's belly and up his chest. "I do, too. You, spread eagle on the bed, completely at my mercy." Harry let out a sound between a whimper and a moan. "Or maybe I'll tie you face down so I can see that pretty arse of yours, grab your shoulders, and fuck you until you scream into your pillow."

Harry thought he might scream _now_ , especially when Draco scraped his teeth over Harry's nipple. Tingles of pleasured pain radiated out through his chest, and arousal surged hot and strong. His cock was steadily leaking a small stream of precome onto his stomach, and Harry felt breathless with anticipation. He wanted Draco to stop teasing and get on with it.

"Come on, Draco."

"Come on? On you? I could do that." Draco sat up on his heels, kneeling up over Harry. His hand moved leisurely over his erection, and he smiled lazily down at Harry. 

Harry lost his train of thought for a moment, distracted by the glistening tip of Draco's cock as it slid sensuously in and out of Draco's closed fist. Draco could come on him. He could wank right over Harry's prone form until he came all over Harry's chest, and there wasn't a thing Harry could do to stop him. As hot as the image was, Harry didn't want it to end like that, not tonight.

"Don't you want to fuck me?"

The confident hand around Draco's cock faltered, and Harry didn't miss the flare of desire in Draco's eyes. Draco always wanted to fuck him.

Draco shrugged. "Seems like an awful lot of work."

Harry bit his lip and did his best to look up at Draco from beneath his lashes, which was damned difficult at this angle. "Yeah, but think of how good it'll feel. How hot and tight I'll be." Draco's eyes darkened and his tongue darted out to lick at his lips. "Don't you want to fuck me while I'm all tied up? You won't even have to do much prep, I'm still relaxed from this morning." 

Harry had woken up incredibly turned on that morning and with Draco's morning wood pressing deliciously against his backside. It hadn't taken much effort to talk Draco into slow, drowsy, morning sex. It had been easy and soft, the pleasure stealing over them both like a warm blanket. Nothing at all like the sharp edge of his arousal now, the raging inferno of their lust crackling between them with palpable tension.

Draco hesitated, as if torn between teasing Harry some more and giving them both what they so desperately wanted. Harry moved in for the kill.

"Please, Draco?" he begged, an all-too-real desperation colouring his voice. "I need it."

Draco let out a guttural groan and held out a hand to wandlessly summon the lube. He slicked his cock quickly, before coating a finger and smoothing the slippery substance onto Harry's hole. A finger slipped inside him with ease, greasing his passage and preparing him for Draco's cock. Harry's stomach clenched with anticipation, but he didn't have to wait long.

With a little manoeuvring, Draco managed to slide his knees up under Harry's arse. Harry let himself be manhandled, feeling off-balance and off-kilter without the use of his arms. It was frustrating and strangely arousing, knowing that it was all—quite literally—out of his hands. He tried to sink into the feeling, letting the knowledge that somebody else was calling the shots wash over him. Draco would take care of him.

Draco pressed against him, and with the barest pressure, began to bury himself inside. Harry's chest was tight from the pressure building up inside of him as Draco split him open. It was such an exquisite burn, the sting of it vibrating all the way down to his toes and the tips of his fingers. He tried to move his arms on instinct, wanting to grab hold of the bedspread or Draco to achour himself in place as he tried to make sense of the sudden overload of sensation. But of course, his arms stayed lashed to the bedpost. It took him far too long to fully process this fact, his mind foggy and fuzzy from taking Draco all the way to the hilt. Eventually, he managed to twist the bindings around so that he could hold on to the slats in the headboard, giving him something to grip as Draco began to thrust.

Draco didn't ease into things like he normally did. He started a rapidly brutal pace that turned Harry's bones liquid. Harry braced his feet against the bed, bending his knees so he could rock with Draco's hips. With his hands wrapped around the headboard, he managed to get a little bit of leverage, but the pleasure of Draco's cock moving inside of him made it difficult to think, or move, or do anything other than lay there passively under Draco's pleasurable assault.

Harry loved having Draco take him, but he was normally a much more active and tactile lover. He'd grab Draco's arse and hips, run his fingers through Draco's hair, or drag his nails down Draco's back. Harry had never felt so acutely aware of those tiny actions until the ability to perform them had been taken away.

He'd never realised how much his hands came into play during sex. Not only for the obvious things, like caressing and wanking, but also for more subtle guidance and control. He'd pull Draco's hips in harder and faster, nudge Draco's chin up for a kiss, or wrap his arms bodily around Draco to ease them into something slow and hot.

As much as Harry missed that control, though, he couldn't deny the thrill zinging through him at having it taken away. 

Draco continued to take him with powerful, devastating thrusts, until Harry's breath grew short and white sparks began to go off at the edges of his vision. He was close, so close. Then, blessedly, one of Draco's smooth hands wrapped around Harry's throbbing cock, and it didn't take long until he was spilling his release all over his heaving chest. Draco followed soon after, fucking into Harry until he reached his climax with a shuddering sigh. 

Now that Harry wasn't being overwhelmed by pleasure, he became aware of the discomfort in his arms. The muscles felt sore and strained from their bindings. Draco noticed his uncomfortable expression. He swore softly under his breath, before reaching for his wand and releasing the ties with a flick of his wrist. Harry winced at the sudden rush of blood.

"Are you alright?" Draco murmured, his tone tinged with worry. He grabbed one of Harry's arms and began to massage the flesh. Harry sighed contentedly.

"I'm bloody brilliant."

"You're not hurt?"

"My arms are a bit sore, but the rubbing is helping a lot."

Draco smiled, almost shyly, and moved to the other arm. "You liked it then?"

Harry grinned up at him, letting the full force of his pleasure shine through. "I loved it. What about you?" Harry hoped Draco liked it, too. He desperately wanted to do this again.

"I liked it. It was...pleasing, seeing you bound before me."

Harry's stomach fluttered. "Good. Because I really want you to tie me up again. Maybe...maybe we could try my legs next time, too, like you said."

Heat flared in Draco's eyes, his fingers digging deliciously into the meat of Harry's shoulder at the suggestion. "I'd like that."

"And you thought those 'trashy' romance novels had no redeeming qualities."

Draco sighed dramatically. "Alright. I suppose, in this _one_ instance…"

Harry kneed him gently in the side, and Draco grinned winningly down at him.

"Be nice! Those books are the reason you just got to tie me up and have your wicked way with me."

"I'm sorry. I will do my best to keep my teasing to a minimum. How's that?"

Harry smiled and pulled Draco down on top of him, feeling the heavy heat of Draco's body pressing him solidly into the bed. He leaned up and kissed Draco, wrapping his arms around his warm back and relishing the feel of his smooth skin beneath his palms. 

"It's perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
